In today's dynamic work environment, employees often are required to play multiple roles and perform multiple tasks within a short period of time. For example, an employee may have to jump from one application to another in order to view certain related data or perform certain related activities. This can lead to inefficiencies and a drop down in productivity, especially if the employee performs the same tasks and opens the same applications concurrently on a daily basis. Productivity is halted while the employee waits for each application to launch or for a response to certain commands. This has led to the development of several methods for improving employee productivity and wait time, which when totaled over a large period of time can add up to millions of dollars in lost revenue.